Hungry
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Hoseok lapar. Sangat lapar. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya. Akankah teman-temannya berbaik hati dan menolongnya untuk mendapat makanan?/Jung Hoseok, slight! KookTae, MinYoon, NamJin. Non-EYD. BTS Fanfiction. RnR?


HUNGRY

Jung Hoseok, slight KookTae, MinYoon, NamJin

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! Percakapan tidak baku, typo bertebaran, aneh dll

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Lapeeeeeeeeer."

"Demi Tuhan, hyung," Taehyung menutup buku bacaannya. "Itu keluhan lu yang 43 kalinya siang ini. Bisa diem gak sih?"

"Gak lah, gue laper," sahut Hoseok. Ia terduduk lemas di sofa sambil menekan tombol pada remote televisi, mencari tayangan yang menarik. Sayang sekali, ia tak menemukan apapun yang menarik untuk mengesampingkan perutnya yang meronta minta diisi.

"Beli makanan lah, hyung," Jungkook berkata seraya memainkan surai coklat Taehyung.

"No money bruh."

"Gak usah makan. Mati aja."

"Sadis," komentar Hoseok atas ucapan Yoongi. "Tapi serius anjir gue laper banget. Seokjin hyung gak ke sini, gitu? Kali aja bawa makanan kayak biasa."

"Gak tau, lagi pergi sama Namjoon hyung."

"Sedih."

"Ngapain sedih? Ngerasa jones ya?"

"Diem lu kelinci sialan," Hoseok memelototi Jungkook, namun Jungkook sama sekali tak takut.

"Btw, Seokjin hyung sama Namjoong hyung mah kalo pergi suka lupa waktu."

"Kayak lu sama Taehyung enggak aja."

Jungkook cengengesan.

"Kook, pergi beli makan gih."

"Kok gue?"

"Kasian Hoseok hyung, entar beneran mati."

"Biarin aja mati."

"Sialan lu," Hoseok berkata sambil tertawa. Ia iseng menolehkan kepala pada Yonggi dan mendapati pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu sedang senyum-senyum menatap layar ponselnya. "Hyung, Jimin gak dateng?"

"Gak."

Pintu kos tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan Jimin yang tengah membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Gak lama lagi maksud gue," sambung Yoongi atas perkataannya sendiri.

"Panjang umur lu Jim."

"Mending panjangain tuh kaki."

Jungkook mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi sehingga memilih untuk tidak berkata lebih dan kembali memainkan rambut Taehyung. Kalau ia menghadapi Hoseok, ia masih tak merasa takut karena Hoseok memang tidak menakutkan seperti Yoongi yang akan benar-benar membunuhmu saat ia ingin.

"Wih Jim, apaan tuh?" tanya Hoseok, menuding bungkusan yang dibawa Jimin.

"Hadiah buat Yoongi hyung," jawab Jimin santai sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekati Yoongi yang sedang bersender nyaman di sofa (di sana terdapat tiga sofa, dan Yoongi menduduki sofa untuk satu orang, sedangkan Hoseok duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap langsung televisi).

"Apa isinya?"

"Rahasia lah, masa isi hadiah dikasih tau?"

"Apa isinya, Jim?"

"Jaket, hyung. Hyung pernah bilang mau jaket itu, jadi Jimin beliin."

Hoseok sangat ingin menyambit Jimin dengan barang apapun yang ada di dekatnya karena Jimin langsung menjawab isi bungkusannya saat Yoongi yang bertanya. Hoseok melirik kesal pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang kompak menertawainya.

"Kok pake kotak? Gue kira sepatu tadi."

"Sepatu gak mungkin kotaknya segede itu lah hyung."

"Ya tapi tumben jaket dikasih kotak. Biasanya dibungkus plastik doang."

"Gak tau tuh udah dari sananya."

"Mereknya Gucci bukan?" selak Taehyung. Gelengan Jimin membuatnya bernapas lega. "Bagus deh. Di sini cuma gue yang boleh pake Gucci."

"Dih gitu."

"Biarin."

"Gue kira makanan…" Hoseok kembali menghempaskan badannya ke sofa, setelah sebelumnya berdiri semangat begitu melihat Jimin yang membawa sebuah bungkusan. "Gak ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih gue duit, gitu?"

"Nih gue kasih," mata Hoseok berbinar mendengar ucapan Jungkook, seakan pintu surga tiba-tiba terbuka untuknya. "Tapi besok balikin. Gue lagi nabung, mau beli sepatu buat Taehyung." Semangatnya redup seketika.

"Lu ngapain deh pake nabung segala? Kan udah banyak duit."

"Duit gue habis buat beli keperluannya Taehyung yang lain."

"Buset," Jimin menatap Taehyung tak percaya. "Segitu banyaknya pengeluaran lu, Tae?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Gak juga," jawabnya. "Gue minta apa yang emang lagi gue pengen."

"Banyak maunya lu."

"Bodo ah suka-suka gue, Jungkook gak keberatan ini."

Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti. Kesedihan terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya. Hoseok dan Jimin turut merasakan kesedihan Jungkook. Saat itu juga Hoseok bersyukur karena ia masih setia menjomblo hingga detik ini. Yoongi memasang headset, tidak peduli.

"Eh ada apa sih? Hoseok hyung kenapa tadi tiba-tiba minta duit?" Jimin sadar bahwa ia satu-satunya orang yang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, karena baru memijakkan kaki di sana.

"Gue laper. Beliin makanan dong, Jim."

"Ah ogah."

"Udah bantet, ngocol lagi lu."

"Lu gak coba memamah biak aja, hyung?" usul Jungkook pada Hoseok. Taehyung mengeryit mendengarnya.

"Emang kuda memamah biak?"

"Gak tau juga."

"Sialan. Emang gue kuda?"

"Emangnya bukan?"

Hoseok yakin sekali bahwa otak kedua pemuda yang sedang menjalin kasih tersebut sudah bergeser beberapa centi dari tempat semestinya berada, karena, demi Tuhan! Keduanya sama-sama tak pernah berpikir panjang saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hoseok berani bertaruh bahwa mereka satu-satunya pasangan yang paling kompak sepanjang masa. Kompak karena jalan pikirannya selalu sama.

"Di kulkas gak ada apa-apa? Kan waktu itu Seokjin hyung bawa snack banyak banget," Hoseok hendak berjalan menuju kulkas di dapur ketika Taehyung sukses menghentikan langkah gontainya.

"Nih, diabisin sama dia," Taehyung merangkul Jungkook lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Anggap saja itu sebagai balasan pada kekasihnya yang memainkan surainya tanpa henti tadi.

"Hah abis? Gak ada sisa?"

"Sama sekali gak ada."

"Tae sini deh bentar," panggil Hoseok.

"Mager hyung. Lu ngomong aja langsung dari situ."

"Mulai besok gue mohon banget supaya pacar lu gak dateng ke sini lagi. Dia sama sekali gak nyumbang buat beli kulkas tapi berani ngabisin isinya."

"Nanti gue beliin kulkas baru."

"Gue butuh isinya, bukan kulkasnya."

"Yaelah hyung, kemarin kan Seokjin hyung bawa makanan buat ngemil bareng-bareng, bukan lu doang."

"Lu gak bisa ngaca? Harusnya gue yang bilang gitu, bego."

"Santai dong hyung."

"Maju lu sini."

"Ah berisik banget lu semua," Yoongi buka mulut seraya melepas salah satu headset yang terpasang di telinganya. "Gue udah nyetel suara paling gede tapi suara lu semua masih aja kedengeran."

"Lah Yoongi hyung daritadi dengerin musik?" tanya Jimin. "Terus daritadi gue ngomong sama siapa dong?"

"Stress lu ngomong sendiri," Jungkook mengatai Jimin. "Udah tau orang pake headset, malah diajak ngobrol."

"Tapi daritadi Yoongi hyung ngeliatin gue terus ngangguk-ngangguk nanggepin gitu! Jadi kan gue kira dia pake headset untuk iseng doang."

"Hyung, pacar lu beneran stress."

"Tapi Yoongi hyung tadi nanggepin gue!"

"Dia cuma fokus sama muka lu, bukan omongan lu."

"Apaan sih," Yoongi membuang pandangan. Jujur saja, perkataan Hoseok tidak salah. Namun Yoongi tidak akan mengakuinya karena terlalu memalukan. "Ya karena lu semua berisik, otomatis gue jadi denger semua lah. Gue denger Jimin juga, karena dia di depan gue."

"Kalo gitu ngapain headsetnya masih dipake?"

"Suka-suka gue."

"Ngeles lu, hyung."

"Ngajak ribut?"

Hoseok mengangkat tangannya, jarinya sudah membentuk tanda 'peace' yang berarti mengajak Yoongi untuk berdamai. Ia tidak mau mengorbankan nyawanya pada Yoongi di saat ia sedang kelaparan.

"Eh ini gimana dong gue masih la-"

"Lagi pada ngapain?"

Semua sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Sudah diduga, sang pemilik suara adalah Seokjin, yang mana baru sampai di sana beberapa detik yang lalu. Pemuda itu memasuki rumah, diikuti Namjoon yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Kos ini rame terus ya? Coba sepi dong sekali-kali."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi. Bagi Hoseok sendiri, cahaya harapannya telah tiba. Ia segera menatap pemuda berbahu tegap dan lebar itu dengan tatapan memelas yang membuat Seokjin ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Hyung… bawa makanan gak?"

"Bawa."

"Serius?! Apaan?"

"Nih permen," Namjoon seakan mengerti 'makanan' yang dimaksud Seokjin, karena sudah jelas bahwa mereka tak membawa plastik apapun ke sana. Ia mendapati wajah Hoseok yang seakan kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Kok permen…"

"Bisa dimakan, 'kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Yaudah."

Hoseok mendengus. Ternyata Seokjin bisa sangat kejam padanya. Ia pun menghadap Jungkook, memandangnya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Gue jadi minjem duit lu deh. Gak ada pilihan lain. Daripada gue mati disini, kayak ada yang mau nguburin aja nanti."

"Emang gak ada yang mau."

"Bener kan."

"Besok gue tagih tapi," Jungkook merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil beberapa uang yang kemudian diserahkan pada Hoseok.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, lalu menyetujui. "Iya iya besok gue balikin, kalo ada ujan duit."

"Anjir."

Seokjin dan Namjoon bertatapan, lalu salah satunya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Ada apaan nih tiba-tiba minjem duit?"

"Buat beli makanan, hyung. Gue laper banget," Hoseok menjawab seraya meraih jaketnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergeletak tak indah di bawah sofa. "Gue nunggu lu berdua pulang dari tadi, kali aja pulang bawa makanan. Eh ternyata enggak. Gue sedih."

"Mau beli makanan? Di luar?" Namjoon bermaksud mengkonfirmasi apa yang didengarnya dari Hoseok. Hoseok yang mengangguk membuatnya heran. "Yakin lu mau keluar? Mendung banget lho. Paling bentar lagi ujan."

Tak sampai 5 detik setelah ucapan Namjoon, petir terdengar menyambar dengan ganas di luar rumah. Hoseok membulatkan mata tak percaya. Mengapa ia merasa seperti sedang dikutuk hari ini? Untuk makan saja membutuhkan perjuangan. Jangan-jangan tiba-tiba nanti datang badai ketika Hoseok melangkahkan kaki ke luar, yang membuatnya harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk sekedar mendapat mie instan dari supermarket.

"Jadi ke luar?" tanya Seokjin.

"Bentar lagi mikir."

"Kayak bisa mikir aja."

"Udah napa," Taehyung mencubit Jungkook karena merasa Jungkook sudah terlalu banyak melontarkan komentar-komentar menyebalkan hari ini.

"Diet aja," Jimin memberi usul.

"Itu namanya tak mensyukuri anugerah Tuhan."

"Kayak pernah bersyukur aja," Jungkook mendapat decakan tak senang dari Taehyung. "Oke gue diem."

"Mau coba order sesuatu?" tawar Namjoon, setelah terlihat berdiskusi dengan Seokjin. Keduanya sedikit mencemaskan Hoseok, rupanya.

Hoseok berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Gak usah, deh. Udah gak nafsu juga. Mungkin gue lagi diuji kesabarannya."

"Udah sering diuji kesabarannya sama dosen padahal."

"Itu mah Yoongi hyung."

"Jim, ngajak ribut?'

"Enggak, hyung."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ini udah sore banget lho, hampir malem malah," Taehyung memandang ke luar jendela. "Kayaknya ujan bakal lama berenti. Kalo nanti ujannya gak berenti sampe larut malem, pada mau nginep?"

"Boleh tuh," sahut Jimin. "Numpang tidur doang, pagi balik. Mumpung besok hari minggu."

"Awas lu berani modus ke Taehyung gue," ancam Jungkook sambil memelototi Jimin.

"Lah siapa yang bilang pengen modus? Gue punya Yoongi hyung kali."

Yoongi hanya memukul kepala Jimin setelah Jimin mengatakan hal yang menurutnya memalukan.

"Emang ada kamar kosong?" tanya Namjoon dan Yoongi, nyaris bersamaan.

"Ada sih, kebetulan ada yang pindah dua hari lalu."

"Oke fix gue tidur sama-"

"Kita cari aman aja kalo gitu," Seokjin memotong ucapan Jungkook. "Gue tidur sama Taehyung di kamar Taehyung, terus Namjoon tidur sama Jungkook di kamar yang kosong. Tenang aja, di sana udah ada kasur kok." Ya, Seokjin tidak tinggal di kos Taehyung, sehingga ia memerintahkan kekasihnya dan Jungkook untuk menempati kamar yang sedang tidak berpenghuni.

Jungkook merengut, persis dugaan Taehyung. Jimin mengangkat tangan guna bertanya, "Gue sama Yoongi hyung di mana?"

"Sama Hoseok."

"Bertiga? Anjir."

"Pilih bertiga apa gue suruh lu tidur di sofa?"

Hoseok dengan cepat memilih pilihan pertama. Kalau Yoongi yang mengancam, ia takkan bisa berbuat banyak. Mana mungkin ia mau diusir dari kamar yang ia sewa dengan uangnya sendiri?

"Hoseok banyak minum air sana," saran Seokjin. "Kali aja laper lu bisa keganjel dikit. Besok pagi-pagi gue langsung belanja terus masak deh."

"Wih!" Hoseok berseru senang, berusaha tak merasakan perutnya yang masih setia meronta hingga detik ini. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari masakan Seokjin. Jarang-jarang Seokjin mau memasak untuknya seperti ini. Ia segera menyerahkan kembali uang yang diberikan Jungkook padanya beberapa saat lalu. "Nih Kook, gue gajadi minjem duit lu. Moga kebeli tuh sepatu yang diminta Taehyung."

"Amin."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hoseok pamit dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Pada detik itu pula Hoseok menyesali penolakannya atas tawaran Namjoon untuk mengorder makanan tadi. Walau merasa tidak nafsu lagi, bohong jika Hoseok tidak tersiksa oleh rasa laparnya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa lambungnya di dalam sana sudah melilit karena terlampau kosong.

"LAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER," teriakan Hoseok menggema di dalam kamarnya, sampai teman-temannya di luar dapat mendengarnya.

"Tadi katanya udah gak nafsu," Taehyung memandang heran pintu kamar Hoseok, membayangkan Hoseok yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai sambil berkeluh-kesah mengenai rasa laparnya.

"Biarin aja. Gengsi sih. Padahal tadi mau dibeliin makanan sama Namjoon hyung."

"Siapa yang mau beliin? Gue cuma nawarin untuk ngoder makanan."

"Awas aja waktu gue bangun besok tiba-tiba nemuin mayat yang membusuk karena kelaperan."

"Jimin langsung bakar saat itu juga hyung, tenang aja."

"Yang ada nanti satu rumah kebakaran. Kayak bisa tanggung jawab aja lu."

"Gue bakar balik lu, Jim," ancam Taehyung. Ternyata ia dan kekasihnya sama-sama gemar mengancam orang.

Hoseok tiba-tiba menampakkan diri kembali. Ia mendapatkan tatapan datar dari teman-temannya.

"Guys, serius gak ada yang punya makanan?"

"Gak."

"Terobos ujan sana."

"Kan udah gue bilang, order aja."

"Tapi dia kan udah gak punya duit. Tadi duit gue dibalikin."

"Mampus mati lu."

"Ya Tuhan," Hoseok memegang dadanya. Sebagai informasi, jawaban di atas berturut-turut dijawab oleh Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Jungkook, dan Yoongi yang amat mencerminkan teman yang tidak baik. Hoseok mendongak, entah menatap apa. "Kenapa cobaan gue begini amat."

"Banyak dosa sih."

Itu baru tanggapan Seokjin yang tadi belum sempat memberi jawaban pada pertanyaan Hoseok. Menghela napas sangat panjang, Hoseok berusaha menerima apapun keadaan yang sedang ia alami dan yang kelak akan ia alami selanjutnya. Semoga kutukannya hilang seiring dengan terbitnya matahari di esok hari.

.

.

END

.

.

Aku mau minta maaf untuk semua yang nunggu updatenya Pet aaaaaaa

Maaf banget yaampun aku belum sempet nerusin ngetik, soalnya sibuk belajar buat sbmptn. Aku usahain bakal langsung update setelah tanggal 16 ya, mohon bersabaar

Btw aku publish ff ini karena udah diketik sejak lama. Semoga masih sabar nunggu updatenya Pet ya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf huhu. Buat yang nunggu Chong, Jojun, Balsa! juga:''''' Love you all

.

.

Thanks for reading

Mind to review? 


End file.
